


Kinktober Day 18 - Possession

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Not exactly either one though, Possession, sort of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 18 of Kinktober - Possession
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 18 - Possession

Steve wasn’t sure if he could have ever imagined being in a relationship with a ghost. It was certainly unorthodox but it wasn’t as weird as he’d initially thought. Sure, he couldn’t tell his coworkers about the dead guy who latched onto him and made his apartment his new home, but it was nice having someone there even when he couldn’t see him.

Riley’s spectral form was always battered with the bruises left over from his death. His face was swollen in some places and there were cuts and scrapes all along his torso, his left leg always bent at the wrong angle, and sometimes he would drift around crying for help in the middle of the night. Those were surprisingly not the turn-offs they probably should have been for Steve.

“Do you think you could possess me somehow?” He was sat on the couch watching a show he’d seen a thousand times, bored and scrolling through his phone.

“What?” Riley’s fingers pulled away from where he’d been tugging at his puffy bottom lip. He stared in confusion as Steve tried to word it differently.

“I just mean that, well, I’ve heard of ghosts possessing people obviously. Do you think you could possess me? You don’t really do a lot of ghost stuff, this might be neat,” he explained. 

“What is ‘ghost stuff?’”

“You know, knocking books off shelves, making things levitate, moving chairs across the floor. Ghost stuff,” he shrugged. It didn’t change the confused look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You know I’m not a poltergeist or something, right? I don’t think I’ve got the energy to interact with stuff,” Riley mumbled. He went back to pulling at the bruises decorating his face.

“You could try though. I mean, possession’s Ghost Stuff 101, it’s probably really easy, right? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, just thought it might be neat,” Steve started scrolling through his phone again, glancing up at Riley every now and then.

“Sure, I guess,” he finally conceded.

That was how they ended up on his bed. Riley shifted around on his good legs, looking so nervous Steve thought he might throw up if that was even possible. He reached out and placed a hand on Steve’s leg. The touch was faint. It felt like a frozen feather being placed on his knee, but as Riley warmed up it felt more real, though never quite warm enough to be alive.

“I don’t know how to.. What do I do?” Steve shrugged. He wasn’t an expert on ghosts.

“I guess just think of being inside me? Wait no-” he broke off into giggles and Riley doubled over, laughing silently. It took a few moments but he recovered enough to correct himself. “I mean try to think of possessing me. Being in control or something.” Riley nodded.

Riley closed his eyes and furrowed his brow like he was trying to concentrate. For a second, Steve thought nothing was going to happen, but suddenly everything hurt. Like,  _ really hurt _ . He couldn’t cry out, something else- no, Riley- taking control of his vocal cords. His face ached and it felt like his leg was being twisted around after too long in the wrong position. Was this what Riley felt?

“Yes,” his own voice answered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He couldn’t move to comfort his suddenly panicking boyfriend and tell him it was alright. Riley sat up in his body, looking over what he’d managed to do. He groaned and hugged himself.

_ Are you alright? _ Riley hummed and nodded. He curled up on the bed, holding Steve’s body tight with his own arms.

“You’re so warm. I’ve never felt this warm,” he gasped. Steve hadn’t really thought about that before. Riley liked to curl up in his lap when he was a bit more tangible to try to soak up some warmth, but he’d never thought about how freezing Riley actually felt. He’d never come in direct contact with him before. It was always separated by a thin spectral barrier.

Steve felt like an outsider in his own body. Riley was taking full advantage of having his human senses back. He touched everything he could, fingers stroking over Steve’s leg hair and face like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Am I allowed to…” He gestured to their dick, the embarrassment rolling over Steve.

_ You’re my boyfriend _ , he laughed.  _ Go right ahead _ . The feeling of fingers wrapping around him was dulled slightly but he felt it all the same and so did Riley. The ghost shuddered and rolled their body over onto the side. Even if the touch was dull, the pleasure radiating off of him was intense enough to make up for it.

Riley started stroking their dick, gasping out noises he’d never heard before. Little whimpers and breathy whines spilled from their mouth. He wanted to be the one giving Riley this, but he wasn’t the one in charge.

“Oh fuck, does it always feel like this? I-it’s so good,” Riley moaned. He started thrusting into their hand, using Steve’s voice to ramble about how it felt. Steve still felt the ache in their body, but it was overtaken by the emotions washing over him.

_ You gonna use my body to cum? I can feel how close you are. Do it, _ he murmured into the thin gap between their souls. Their body shook and Riley sped up the hand jerking them off. He felt like he was about to burst, pressing against Steve with each shuddery breath. Their thighs tensed and that was all the warning he got before their vision went white. Riley wailed into the pillow as he came messily over their hand.

Suddenly, Steve was in control again and Riley was nowhere to be found. He groaned and sat up, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“Ri? You still there, bud?” The lack of response was worrying until he felt something brush against his hand. Riley traced a faint “yes” on his palm. He’d gone completely invisible from the orgasm. The thought of his boyfriend using his body to cum so hard he lost all the energy to make himself visible was a little sexy. Worrying, because now he didn’t know where Riley was exactly, but sexy.

“So, we’re trying that again right?” The raspy whisper in his ear made him laugh.

“Absolutely.” He tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Riley curled up around him on the bed and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another character gets shoved into something much shorter and easier to write. That ghost was going nowhere, unfortunately. The next one will have more actual porn, I swear.


End file.
